The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Kakegawa S80’. It is characterized by having blue flowers with deep blue veins and a semi-creeping growth habit. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in Kakegawa, Japan in 1999. A proprietary Calibrachoa breeding line with red flowers and a semi-creeping growth habit The (Female) was crossed with a proprietary Calibrachoa breeding line with bronze vein flower color and a semi-upright growth habit (male).
In February 2000, F1 seed from the above hybridization was sown in the greenhouse. Four single-plant selections were made based on their bronze vein flower color and upright growth habit and intercrossed to produce F2 seed. In August 2000, F2 seed was sown and 120 total plants were evaluated. Three single-plant selections with bronze vein flower color and a semi-creeping growth habit were selected and intercrossed to produce F3 seed. In February 2001, F3 seed was sown in the greenhouse. Four single-plant selections were made based on the intensity of their flower vein color and intercrossed to produce F4 seed. In August 2001, F4 seed was sown in the greenhouse. Two single-plant selections were made based on their blue vein flower color and crossed to produce F5 seed. In February 2002, F5 seed was sown in the greenhouse. One single-plant selection was made based on its deep blue vein flower color and semi-creeping growth habit and asexually propagated through rooted plant cuttings in both Kakegawa, Japan and Salinas, Calif. ‘Kakegawa S80’ has been shown to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.